1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-based coloring material, a water-based ink for ink-jet recording, an ink-jet recording method, and an ink-jet recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the ink-jet recording based on the use of a water-based ink, the curl arises on the recorded matter in some cases. In order to solve this problem, a water-based ink, which is blended with trimethylolpropane (TMP) capable of suppressing the curl, has been suggested. Further, an ink, in which the blending amount of water is decreased, has been suggested to suppress the curl.
However, the curl is not suppressed sufficiently in the case of the water-based ink in which TMP is blended. Further, a problem arises in relation to the increase in viscosity in the case of the ink in which the blending amount of water is decreased. The water-based ink for ink-jet recording is a kind of the water-based coloring material which colors the medium and which is to be used together with water. The problem of the curl of the colored medium (recorded matter) is the problem which is common to the water-based coloring materials.